Best Friend syndrome
by lightsoul
Summary: Sasuke gave everything he had to Naruto and received nothing in return except a broken heart. After years of Naruto absence Sasuke finally got over it and moved on. Until Naruto came back into Sasuke's life. SasuNaru AU
1. In the doctors chair

It was a simple question Sasuke's therapist asked. "Tell me about yourself." The gray haired man asked as he lazily looked up from his notes at the young man. What struck as odd to Sasuke was that only one eye was visible, the other hid behind an eye patch.

"Uh...Where should I start?" He asked very uncertain.

"Hm, well lets start with you before...this." He gestured to his office. "Lets start with high school...yes I think thats good. high school."

"Well, I went to Konoha High school. I was an A average student. Honor roll, Deans list...that sort of thing. Nothing unusual..." He trailed off.

"Oh, well thats boring!" He laid his notebook on his desk and stared at Sasuke.

"Everyone has something happen to them in high school. Something that may seem small, or something you think you got over will eventually come back an haunt you or nine times out of ten it never left you. An old friend you had a falling out with, an bad break up, witnessing a murder...that sort of thing."

"I think I would remember a murder, Dr Kakashi" Sasuke muttered. "I-I did have a sort of falling out with a friend." Kakashi's brow perked when he heard this.

"Were you two close?" He asked picking up his notebook and pen.

"Yeah, very close."

"What was his name?"

"Naruto." The younger man strained out.

"Hm...you loved him." Kakashi stated more then asked. Sasuke's eyes averted from the older man. "Don't worry, I don't care about your sexual preference."

"Yes I loved him." Sasuke frowned.

"Did he love you?"

"For a while...I thought he did but he didn't. At all."

"Tell me what happened?"

"Like I said we were close. He told me everything. I was the one he ran to. He had an abusive father, a mother who didn't really care about him and most of his friends besides me didn't really see the real him."

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi interjected.

"Well everyone seems to have two sides. What we see and what we keep on the inside. All Naruto was...was surface. No one saw that his smiles were fake, that his laughs were forced or that he wanted to break out in tears almost everyday..."

"You did?"

"I didn't when we first me. I thought he was just some goofy dumb ass and I could barely stand him...but something made me keep coming back...After a while he started telling me things about him. His father, his mother and his past. I sort of ignored it at first thinking he was over dramatizing it. After a while though...I noticed that no one else he knew what I knew."

"I'm sure this made you feel special." Sasuke cheeks tinted pink.

"It did. It made me want to be around him more. I kind of liked that he talked about himself. Most people I knew only wanted me to talk about myself."

"You don't like like talking about yourself?"

"Not particularly. Not back then anyway. I wasn't shy I just didn't relate to people you know. Too mature for my age."

"I see."

"Well, anyway, we spent more and more time together. We got closer and closer. Slowly I was falling in love with him. He was perfect. Cute, smart, funny, talented, we liked all the same thing, hated the same things you know that kind of thing. Yet we were different...he was loud and wacky and I was silent and reserved."

"Match made in heaven it would seem." Kakashi said off handedly.

"Hn..."

"How long did this go on? How long did you keep this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Did you ever tell him?" The gray haired man focused his visible eye on the young man.

"I did..." Sasuke eyes drifted towards the floor.

"How many times?" Sasuke snapped his eyes back at Kakashi.

"What do you mean by that?"

"How many times did you tell him about your feelings."

"What makes you think it told him more then once."

"Because mister Uchiha, I have dealt with patients like Naruto before. He wants to be what he thinks is normal since his home life wasn't Let me guess...he had eyes for the prettiest girl in school?" Sasuke's fist clenched in his lap. "He was a puppy(1)."

"A what?"

"A term I use for cute boys who girls think are cute but not date able. Almost like a little brother. They usually crave attention and love that cant seem to find at home and cling onto emotion that might not even be there. Puppies tend to fall in love easily and are just as easily heart broken. They take puppy love to its extreme and are sometimes blinded by their infatuation that they cant see who they truly are. Now, I think that you told Naruto how you felt and I'm sure he wasn't very surprised."

"He said he knew..."

"I'm sure he did. He said nothing would change between you two...but it did. Tell me did you two grow apart or did you feel even closer?"

"Closer."

"Interesting. What happened after the first time?"

"He started dating Sakura."

"The pretty girl." Kakashi stated for him.

"And he thought he was happy."

"Thought?"

"When he was with her he looked...bored. He didn't look at her and she didn't look at him. Not how we looked at each other."

"You compared yourself to her." The older man stated again before jotting down more notes.

"She dumped him after a while. She said "Your not the boy I fell in love with." which was a load of crap." Sasuke said bitterly. "She was using him to make someone she wanted jealous. Two days after she left him she was with some other guy."

"How did Naruto take it?"

"He said he was going to hang himself "What do I have to live for now?" is what he told me."

"I'm sure that hurt."

"Like a knife through my heart. I eventually talked him out of it thought." Sasuke let out a big sigh.

"Now, when you say you got closer with him. How do you mean?"

"We started getting more involved in each others lives. He said that after High school he wanted me and him to move in together. Find an apartment far away from where we lived. To get away from our families."

"It never happened?"

"A couple of weeks before graduation, Sakura begged him to take her back."

"He did?"

"Like an idiot." Sasuke said through his teeth. "I couldn't stay mad though he was happy, so I was happy."

"Your a very caring person despite your cold appearance." Sasuke frowned. "What happened after that?"

"Sakura became pregnant."

"Was it Naruto's?"

"No. He never had sex with her, he would have told me..." Kakashi shook his head and wrote something down.

"What happened next?"

"Being the caring idiot he is, he listened to her and they ran away together."

"They left?"

"He left me without so much as a goodbye." Sasuke frown deepened.

"No calls? No e-mails or letters?"

"Nothing. Till this day I haven't seen or heard anything of him nor Sakura. It took a long time but I got over him, I stopped caring and I went on to become what I am today."

"A successful novelist." Kakashi smirked.

"Its what I dreamed to do."

"What both of you dreamed to do." Sasuke eye twitched.

"I long excluded Naruto out of my dreams, Dr. Kakashi."

"Drop the Doctor Sasuke unless you would like me to call you Mister Uchiha."

"No I wouldn't" Kakashi let out a chuckle. "So Sasuke, why is it that you are here?"

"I was hoping I could get rid of this writers block, I thought there was something blocking my flow so someone suggested this to me."

"Well Sasuke I do believe I can help you,but I don't believe your being blocked. I think your missing something vital. We'll discover what that is soon enough but for now our session is over."

"Same date next week."

"Yes, that would be good." Kakashi nodded. "When you get home, try and write something, not your novel. A list or ideas, or a letter. Something of that sort. Bring that to our next session."

"Alright." Sasuke said nothing else before walking out of that office and out of the building. The sun had started to set giving the city an orange glow. He couldn't help but picture Naruto and that grin. Brushing off the imaginary dust off his black suit he strolled to his car which was also black and got in. Starting the engine he took off back to his house.

It had been four hours, twenty three minutes and eighteen seconds since Sasuke had gotten home and sat at his computer, a black word page in the screen and a frown that marred his face. He let out a long sigh and was about to start typing when the door bell rang. Quirking an eyebrow he made his way to the door. He wondered who it could have been since he wasn't expecting any company.

Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door letting out the light that illuminated the dark porch. What Sasuke saw made his heart stop for two seconds, yes he counted.

Bright blue eyes, blond messy hair and that same baby face...except he didn't look much like a baby anymore.

Naruto Uzumaki

"H-hi Sasuke."

Just a little something I came up with when I thought about going to therapy and having a very deep conversation with a good friend of mine who I told about me being in love with a boy. It did me good and got rid of my minor depression.

To fans of my other works I'm sorry about the lack of updating. I just got a new Job and school has started back up so I'm kinda busy. I'll will be trying harder to write though. For my sake.

This is a reference from something I had created. Its called 'Loves Guide to the Wild Side' A list of characteristics of people in relationships or in love and how I compare them to animals who share some of the same features and personalities.

If you'd like to read it I'll E-mail it to ya.

I've also been swamped with Original ideas that I cant seem to put on paper and they keep building up. So my mind if just all over the place.

If you couldn't tell this was more like therapy for me since morst of this and my latest works are about me and my infatuation. This unlike the others though will have a set number of chapters instead of ending it when it feels right. Im going to try and cap it at 7 chapters, maybe 9 since its occurred to me that I have never written an ending to anything. So, short stories for me!

I hope you guys like diving into the mind of someone in a best friend predicament.


	2. Pretty blue eyes and I mean it

It had been ten minutes and forty five seconds since Sasuke let the blond in out of the cold. They both sat in the living room, two steaming cups of tea on the coffee table. Sasuke had his arms crossed over his chest while semi glaring at the wall just above Naruto's head while Naruto's eyes couldnt focus on anything, jumping from left to right and landing on Sasuke's blank face for a split second. Neither of them had been in a more awkward situation. Sasuke mildly wondered why he had let the blond in in the first place. His dark eyes slowly traveled to the blue traveling case by the blonds side. It told him enough to know Naruto had no where to go...

"So..." Naruto nervously broke the silence. "This is a nice place you have here." Naruto twiddled his fingers. He had noticed all the pictures on the walls and tables of Sasuke with their old friends and people he had never seen before. They all looked happy but most importantly Sasuke looked happy. He was smiling in the pictures. It made the blond a little colder on the inside.

"Yeah it is." Sasuke studied the blond while he wasn't looking. It was so odd to see someone he knew for being loud and spontaneous to be so meek and closed in. He had half expected Naruto start rummaging through his stuff asking when he hid the ramen...

"Are you living alone?"

"Sort of, She comes and goes..."

"She?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He was getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Karin. I met her about two years ago at a convention."

"Oh...so are you two..." Naruto trailed off to let Sasuke put the pieces together.

"No. It's really just a convenience of her."

"Oh." Naruto said, sounding relieved, a small smile forming on his lips. There were a few more minutes of silence before Sasuke got fed up and asked what wad been on his mind since he set eyes on the blond out on his porch.

"Why are you here?" He asked truly wondering. The smile quickly slipped off the blonds face.

"You know? I really don't know." Sasuke's eyebrow quirked. "I wandered back to our old town and I found Hinata. Did you know she's a chief of medicine at Konoha General?"

"Yeah, we all had a party for her when we got the news." Naruto smiled sadly.

"Of course" He chucked a bit. "I had caught up with her and she gave me a bunch of numbers and addresses but since I don't have a phone..."

"You came here all the way from Konoha?"

"At first I wasnt going to come...I figure most of you guys hate me." Sasuke frowned again. "But...Idk. Before I knew it I was at your door. I'm probably the last person you want to see right now huh?" Sasuke didn't answer. He couldn't, not with the millions of questions rocketing through his head and one finaly came out.

"Where'd you go?" It came out strained as if Sasuke was trying to hold it in. The blonds eyes widened for a seconds before he looked at the floor, trying to hide his face.

"I suppose I owe you that much don't I?" Naruto got up from the couch and wondered over to the window, Sasuke following his every move from the couch. Sakura told me she was pregnant and it devastated me since we had never even gotten intimate with each other. She told me she was drunk at some party and a guy had taken advantage of her and like an idiot I believed her. She told me that if her mother found out she'd make Sakura get an abortion and I didn't know what to do. It was then she came up with some plan. We would run away together when I turned eighteen since I would gain my inheritance from my father. That night I bought plane tickets and we left to America."

"You never called..." Sasuke could feel his temper rising.

"I know...and I'm sorry. I know you would have tried to talk me out of it."

"Your damn right I would have." Sasuke raised his voice.

"I just...I just wanted to start a new life. Leave everything behind and start over with someone I loved and we would be a happy family..." His voice started to quiver.

"We bought a house, a car, things for the baby and for a while I was happy. But she started changing. Sometimes she would just go on these tantrums and outburst cursing me...but I took it because eI though this was what it meant to be in a family, sometimes you just couldn't stand the other person...most families are like that. What I didn't know was that she was slowly siphoning money out of my bank account into an account I didn't know about. Pretty soon I was running low on money and I didn't know why. So I got a job that kept me away from home for long periods of time. And you'll never guess what I found when I came home early one day..." He turned back towards Sasuke, unshed tears in his eyes.

"She was cheating on you."

"With the guy that knocked her up surprisingly. Sakura had asked me for money before I got the tickets and I didnt think much of it. She had bought him a ticket as well and enough to put him in a place. Thats where my missing money had gone to. She was supporting him. It devastated me so I ran. I took out what ever amount of money I had left and I ran. I couldn't believe I was so stupid..."

"I can." Sasuke got up from the couch. "Ever since I've known you...you always make these rash and completely stupid disisions! Without even telling anyone. We all knew Sakura never loved you. We all knew that! But still you never listened to us, you never did. The people who cared about you and loved you were trying to guid you and instead you listened to some pretty face and kind words. You never once stop to think that your behavior makes people worry about you."

"I know and Im sor-"

"Do you know how long I searched for you!?" Sasuke cut him off, all the frustration coming out all at once. "Do you know how worried sick everyone was!? Do you know how heartbroken I was?" Sasuke stood there letting Naruto soak it all in, tears were streaming down both their eyes. "I loved you, Naruto. I would have done anything for you. I was the one that was there for you through half the bullshit, through all the depression, through the crisis' and the disasters. We had dreams damn it! And you threw it all away...you threw me away."

"I didnt-"

"You left." Naruto opened his mouth to utter something but it never made it past his lips. Instead his mouth drew into a line and he tried to stop himself from crying. He walked over to the couch and grabbed his backpack.

"It looks like I over stayed my welcome...if I had one." He said, his voice still shaky. "It seems like I never did anything but make your life more difficult Sasuke, and now that you've finally gotten on track I don't think I should be here...there no place for me here anymore is there?" He put it on. "I didnt come here looking for forgiveness seeing as I don't deserve it. I came here to explain and hope you didn't hate me but it seems like I'm too late for that right?" The raven stayed silent. "Right." And Naruto headed out the door and Sasuke did nothing but plop down on the couch. He flinched when he heard the door shut.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I dont need this." he muttered to himself. "I dont need him, all he does is make things harder." He tried reasoning with himself.

"He has no place to go." He heard his mind say.

"Thats not my problem, he got himself into that mess."

"Your his friend...its your job to help friends in need."

"How much of a friend was he when he left me?"

"He needs help."

"And I need peace."

"Knowing he's out there now, so close to you with no where to go, will that give you peace?"

"No..."

"Then?"

"I don't want to fall in love like that again." He finally admitted.

"Thats something you'll have to deal with when it comes." That though echoed through his mind. "If it comes." Sasuke soon found himself walking out the door and looking down the street both ways. He didn't spot the blond.

"He couldn't have gotten that far." He told himself as he jumped in his car. Taking off with speed he drove down the street and turned corners until he spotted the blond. How had Naruto gotten so far in a short amount of time was beyond him. Slowly Sasuke pulled up next to him and rolled down the window. "Naruto!" The blond seemed to flinch before looking at the car and spotted Sasuke.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice still a bit shaky, still he kept walking.

"Get in the car."

"Why?"

"Your coming home with me. You don't have anywhere to go."

"Its fine. I'll find a motel and I'll be gone from here by morning." Sasuke frowned at the response.

"Naruto, Im not going to let you stay in some rat infested motel."

"I'm fine!" He shouted before picking up his pace.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke sped up and pulled into the driveway of a house, blocking Naruto's route. Sasuke got out of the car. "You're always so God damned stubborn!" He glared at the smaller man. "You can leave in the morning for all I care just get in the damn car!" Sasuke was yelling, and he didnt care if people in near by houses were peaking out their windows watching. Naruto seemed to mull it over in his head before getting into the car. Sasuke soon joined him but not before glaring at everyone who had been watching, making them retreat back inside. The raven slammed his car door shut making Naruto flinch. He backed out and drove back to his house, slowly this time.

"You don't have to do this..." Naruto whispered.

"I know, I want to." Sasuke mentally asked himself if he did want this and if he was ready for what was to come...

_**I just want to put this out there! I do not hate Sakura, in fact after the time skip she's one of my favs now. I just don't want her in this storyline...she would kind of muck things up.**_

_**Also Im sorry for the shortness...I was getting a little emotional writing this _**_

_**R&R plz**_


End file.
